


This Rain Ain't Gonna Change Us

by Royalravens



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 01x12 Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murphy needs a hug, Protective Bellamy, Swearing, Traumatized Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalravens/pseuds/Royalravens
Summary: "I trusted you. I thought you were my friend! But you didn’t hesitate to kick that bucket away from under my feet.” Murphy put the gun against Bellamy’s chest. “So tell me, Bellamy,” He continued, pushing the stool a little bit forward, “Why should I?”





	This Rain Ain't Gonna Change Us

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I do not own these characters, they are characters of the 100 and belong to Jason Rothenberg. The title and the lyrics at the beginning are from a song called "Calm After The Storm", by Ilse DeLange, JB Meijers, Rob Crosby, Matt Crosby & Jake Etheridge. 
> 
> Secondly, this is the very first fanfiction I have EVER written, it's completely unbeta'd, and English isn't my native language, so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy, I'd love to know what you think :)

* * *

 

"I can say I'm sorry

But I don't want to lie

I just wanna know if staying

Is better than goodbye"

 

* * *

 

 

“All right. Now get up and toss it over.”

Even though Murphy was at least 10 feet away from him, Bellamy could see the boy was trembling. 

Murphy kicked a stool towards him. “Stand on it. Put it over your head.” Bellamy did what he asked without saying a word. He looked at Murphy, and shame and guilt washed over him. Murphy walked over to the stool Bellamy was standing on, and stared right back into Bellamy's eyes.

“Do you know what it’s like to be betrayed, Bellamy?” He asked. Tears blinked in the corners of Murphy’s eyes. Bellamy looked away. “Do you know what it’s like to almost get killed for something that you didn’t do? And nobody bothers to stand up for you?” Murphy put his foot on the stool. It wobbled a bit, almost causing Bellamy to lose his balance. “Because I do. I trusted you. I thought you were my friend! But you didn’t hesitate to kick that bucket away from under my feet.” Murphy put the gun against Bellamy's chest. “So tell me, Bellamy,” He continued, pushing the stool a little bit forward, “Why should I?” Bellamy looked at the younger boy. He didn’t pay attention to the foot beneath him, that was threatening to take away the only thing that was keeping him from choking to death. He looked Murphy in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, Murphy.” He said. “I’m so, so sorry.” Murphy searched his face, desperately looking for some kind of proof that he was lying.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. Murphy put his foot on the ground. The anger on his face faded a little, and then it completely disappeared, shifting into sadness and fear. He put his right hand over his mouth, smothering the sob that came out of his throat. He stepped backwards, while tears were streaming down his face. He dropped the gun. In an instant, Bellamy took the rope off his neck, jumped off the stool, and rushed over to Murphy. The latter flinched away from him, waiting for Bellamy to punch him, or worse, but instead Bellamy took Murphy in his arms and hugged him. Murphy stiffened and tried to pull away, trying to get Bellamy to let go, but Bellamy didn’t let go.

“It’s okay, Murphy. I’m sorry.” He whispered. Then, Murphy just cried. Bellamy put a hand in Murphy’s hair and stroked his back.

“It’s okay, I’m here. It’s okay.” They both dropped to their knees. Murphy cried and cried and cried. Bellamy didn’t know how long they had been sitting like that. He guessed it was something like a few minutes, although it felt like hours. When Murphy’s breath evened a little, he pulled away and cupped Murphy’s face.

“I’m sorry,” He said again. Murphy looked him in the eyes, his own red and his face still puffy and wet from crying, and suddenly lunged forward, his lips crashing on Bellamy’s. Bellamy was surprised, but it didn’t take him long to answer the kiss greedily. Fireworks went off in his head as well as his stomach. He felt Murphy sigh against his lips.

The kiss was interrupted by a very loud bang. Bellamy looked up, and saw that the door was starting to open. They both scrambled to their feet. Then, Murphy was hugging him again, his face buried in his chest, and Bellamy hugged him back.

“They’re gonna kill me, Bellamy,” Murphy said, voice muffled in his shirt. Bellamy felt he was shaking again. “No, they’re not. I’m not going to let them hurt you, okay?” Murphy nodded.

The curtain was shoved aside, and two of the delinquents came in, guns loaded and aimed. Octavia came in right behind them.

“Bell?” She called, “Are yo-” She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of them, as did the other two. “What the hell-” She began, but Bellamy interrupted her.

“I’m fine, O. He didn’t hurt me, and we’re not going to hurt him.” One of the armed delinquents scoffed, and got closer.

“As if,” He snarled, and Bellamy turned Murphy away from them, keeping his eyes on the delinquent. “He killed two of our people! We can’t let him live!” The guy said. Murphy let go of Bellamy, and hid behind him. Bellamy glanced at the delinquent.

“Did you maybe forget that we strung him up for something he didn’t do? What do you want to do about that, huh? Exile every person involved?” The delinquent rolled his eyes, which angered Bellamy, and he started to talk louder. “Or, maybe, did it slip your mind that when we exiled him, that he was captured by the Grounders, and tortured? For three-goddamn-days? They cut him, burnt him, and pulled his fucking fingernails out, but he put up with it, for THREE-GODDAMN-DAYS, to protect US! The people that tried to kill him!” Murphy put his hand on Bellamy’s back, which calmed him a little. “So yes, I think we can let him live.”

The delinquent was staring at him, and Octavia and the other girl that came in looked slightly uncomfortable. They lowered their guns. Bellamy turned around and put his arm around Murphy’s shoulders.

“We’ll go to my tent, okay? I think you need some rest,” Bellamy said. Murphy nodded. Together, they walked towards the door, only briefly stopping when they passed Octavia.

“It’s okay, O. I’m okay.” He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, and she walked out of the dropship, together with Murphy and Bellamy. When they got outside, Murphy shrunk into himself, and looked down. People were shouting.

“Murderer!” They yelled, “String him up!” Bellamy pulled him closer, and he pushed Murphy into his tent. Before entering himself, he turned around.

“Anyone -and I’m NOT kidding here- Anyone so much as touches him with a bad intention, and I will not hesitate to kill you!” He yelled. The delinquents got quiet. Octavia broke the silence.

“Get back to work!” she yelled, and Bellamy stepped inside his tent. Murphy was already lying on his bed. Bellamy sat down next to him, his back against the crate, and put his hand on Murphy’s side.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked, already knowing the answer. Murphy shifted a little, leaning into his touch.

“No,” He said. “I’ll get you a blanket,” Bellamy said, and he started to get on his feet, when Murphy grabbed his arm.

“Please stay here,” He said, eyes pleading. Bellamy looked at him for a few seconds, and then sat back down. Murphy grabbed his hand, and their fingers intertwined. Bellamy let his head rest against the box he was leaning against, and closed his eyes.

“Bellamy?” Murphy whispered, and Bellamy turned his head towards him, not opening his eyes.

“Hmm?” Again, Murphy shifted a little, before he continued.

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you,” He said, barely audible. Bellamy’s lips curled into a small smile.

"It's okay," He chuckled. “Get some sleep, Murphy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [Royalravens](https://royalravens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
